Nimagi Stories: The Knight and the King
Axel and the Orphans ft. Issac the lost Axel walks into a living room surrounded by the same mob of children from the week before. Axel sat down in the same chair as last week. "Tell us a story Uncle Axel!" A kid said excitedly. "Right..... hmmm AH, I'll tell you how I met a good friend of mine from a different universe. Issac lost, Kight of the sun! If only he was here he'd help me tell it." There is a noise outside, sounding like a groan and something walking in the rain outside. (cause all good stories deserve to be told around a fire during a storm) "Chimera's back!" One of the kids yelled and they all huddled behind Axel's chair. "Hold on kids Chimera would just poof on in here not outside." Axel. got up and answered the door. A tall dark humanoid figure stands in the doorway. A lightning flash shows the familiar armor of a friend. "Hey Issac I was just about to tell the orphans a story care to join?" Axel asked. "Sure, just remind me next time I visit here to tell me the weather." Issac says walking in. "If I said it was rainy you wouldn't have come." Axel replied walking to the living room. Say Issac you said that you and your followers are not dead but also not alive right?" (Hello?) "Well the undead part of the army is, Harold and Lucy are grown up now and stuff like that but aside from that I think yes." Issac says, then sees the orphans. "There a tiny people in here." (im here I just went to sleep, im in a differnet timezone right now) "Yes this is an orphanage." Axel sat down in his chair. "Kids this is Issac my firend I told you about, say hello." "Iuwa Issac!" The kids responded. " They said hello in Nijama. *Ahem* Now the story.... I was relaxing on the grass infront of the village one day when a portal swallowed me up. I fell from the sky into the deep dark bleek weird disgusting giant monster filled midevil world that looked like a Tim Burton moive on stereroids.... no offense." Axel began "None taken, anyways I on the other hand had just recived word that this guy had appeared in said world from Siegmoar and Harold." Issac then adds. "They were training where you landed. Right?" "Right, I didn't know if they were friend or foe cuz they pointed their weapons at me. SO I did the thing I do best and fight back. I was holding my own until they started poking me with spears. I'm not good at mid range fighting that much...." "Wait so you lost the fight?" Toma asked "Pfft no I just decided to stop before I'd burn them them my limit breaker form heheheheheh." Axel lied but the kids believed him. "Actually, from what I heard Siegmoar had to jump on top of you in order to not kill them." Issac says trying not to snicker. (why is the ext tiny?) (I have no Idea) "I DECIED TO STOP!" said louder. "Anyway issac comes in and..... What did you do?" "Well, I took you to the castle and welcomed you, of course everyone else was a little more... cautious that others." Issac said. "And then we had dinner." he then said proudly. "We knights of the sun are rather generous, but then something happened... or someone walked in and caught Axel's attention. Right?" (Hello dankness my old friend) "Yeah I think he was a black tiger guy whom I mistaken for Uzarth... I'll tell you guys that story some other time. *Ahem* So I tackled him....... then proceeded to beat the daylights out of him. "And then after we tried to get him off we knocked him into another guy, one thing led to another and then there was a full on bar fight." Issac sayed chuckling. "I might have broken someones back with the ye ol' back breaker. Strange enough that fight made me think of the food fights we have in the guild mess hall, you should stop by more offten Issac. *Ahem* After the bar fight, I headbutted Issac grabbing him by his chain mail and started demanding to know where I was. Once again his friends took out spears and held them at my neck." Axel said smacking his fist into his other open hand was he said the word headbutt. "I will try to visit more often, anyways" He started. "I then told the story of my home world and how bad things were, it went a little something like this." Issac then says the entire opening sceen from dark souls 1 and tells the story about the first flame and lord gwyn and then how Issac became the choosen undead and was about to tell his adventure. "But thats a story for another day." "I never paid attenion to it as you kids know I have the attention span of a nat." Axel said sitting down "Anyway after what ever Issac said I think I told him I an the king of Nimagi and wanted to inspect this kights of the sun who might I add whom doesn't pray to Rath. "Im still confused on who this Rath guy was anyways." issac says. "Anyways you wont belive the look on your Uncle's face when he saw the diversity of the army, we had humans mobians, aliens and more." "yeah I didn't know mobians exsisted in different universes. oh and by the way Rath is the god of the sun in my universe. "Ah, ok." Issac then sayed. "Anyways I then asked about his universe and what it was like there." he then sayed as he looked at Axel. *Axel expains the entire story of last week in a shorter version. then starts explaining Nimagi its self.* "Nimagi is a flaoting island with lush green jungles filled with dangerous plants and animals." "It is rather nice, aside from the weather, anyways afterwards I asked your uncle how he got to my world." Issac then sayed. "Which I said that a portal swollowed me up and poof I fell into his universe. After than I Asked how do they even survive in this world where demons giant monsters and other factions constantly tries to kill them. Not that I don't face the same things, its just that, no offense Issac but you guys seem to have less defensive and offinsive options besides swords, sheilds, fire, and limited magic I think. "Well, you see we use souls to give ourselves power to survive in this world, and also we are the sunlight army, the nicest guys here so noone really bugs us often." Issac says. "They use souls as weapons kinda cool but also unfair to those who died. In my opinion." Axel said fixing his chair. "Well, thankfully the monsters of this world also carry souls, so hollowed humans arent our only source." Issac says. "oh..." Axel said confused. "Uncle Axel the story is getting boring." Toma said raising his hand. "Quiet Toma the story will pick up soon. *ahem* After that I wanted to know what these knights of the sun guild does on a daily bases." "Alright, so what we do is that I first took him to the top of the castle and showed him the area, and his jaw dropped when he saw the view, and the massive army." Issac told the kids. "Then I showed him what we train, pyromancy, sorceries, and other magics. Better than this worlds."